Stormy Skyes
by Jasey Rae1
Summary: 10 is up. After what, a year lol? Well, read and leave lots of reviews, even if I don't deserve them. Read the note at the bottom so you understand why this took so long. Reviews make me smile inside.
1. Sunday Morning

I turned in the booth of the pub to see Victor and Doug's surprise. I saw my uncle Bo come in, closley followed by John Black. Bo smiled at me and I smiled back. While John gave a sort of half smile which I didn't return. Sure he was married to my mom, but I hate him. I hate him with a passion. But I have to atleast pretend to sort of like him around Mom, but other than that I either ignore him or give him hell to deal with. Thats just how it is. He stole my mom away from Daddy. Just for the record, I'm a huge daddy's girl. I love him so much! I begged him to fight for Mommy's love, but he was convinced that she loved John. I hated John, always, even when I was little. I just can't stand him!  
  
Anyway, I ran up to Bo and hugged him while John stood there looking at me, I was his daughter acording to him. But I didn't care what he said, I was Roman Brady's. He always tried to act like he was my father, but I never trusted him. And that thing he does with his right eyebrow.. it just freaks me out. I finally got off of Bo and was back in my little booth with Bo, John, Caroline, Victor, and Doug, following. Since we all couldn't fit, I got up and said I was going to check the perimeter. Now, when Mom and Dad where here, I wasen't to go anywhere near the force field, I was going to get 'hurt'. Hmph, I'm 19, I can take care of myself. But I guess Daddy has always tried to protect me from absolutley everything.  
  
I looked around the perimeter and heard something in the distance. I looked but didn't see anything. I started back for the pub. I told them I heard something and it was the perfect time to show John and Bo the force field. So we walked back to it with Victor leading the way. I, of course was trailing the back.  
  
John and Bo were going to try to get through the force field. John was entering a code and Bo was about to jump into the stupid thing. I tried to tell him it wouldn't work, but nobody ever listens to stupid little Skylar. Back to Bo and John... Bo jumped into the force field and was imediatly electricuted. "BO!", I screamed and rushed to his side, pushing John in the process. I took his hand and looked at his fringed hair. Everyone else was screaming and shaking him and stuff. He sat up and told them to stop messing with him. I smiled at him and felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I looked up to see John with his hand resting on my shoulder. "Comforatable?", I snatched my arm away from him. He looked at me and turned away quickly. The sound from outside the force field was back. I loked away from John to see Mom, Dad, Abe, Jennifer, and her baby coming towards us. She had the baby! But where was Hope? Mom turned and saw John and smiled. My heart sank. I saw Dad leaning on a branch with a bandaged leg. What happened??  
  
John saw Mom and tried to get to the force field but was held back by the others. Except me. Damn. They held him.  
  
Later On the Penthouse  
  
I sat under my Daddy since John was right next to Mommy and I was mad at Mom for kissing John in front of me and Daddy. I glared at the two of them and started to grit my teeth. Daddy heard this and stroked my hair, telling me to calm down. I looked at his face which was sad, in a way. He still loved her. I knew it. He kissed her on the balcony. I was there, right behind the curtain, I saw it all and heard it all. They love each other, they just wont admit they belong together.  
  
I noticed John was staring at me. I stared back, I'm never the first to break a glance, ever. "Can I see Skylar for a second alone?",John asked arching his right eyebrow. Damn I hate when he does that. Mom smiled thinking we would start getting along. I stayed where I was until Dad nudged me in the back. I stood up sending him a pleading look. He smiled at me and I reluctantly followed John into the kitchen.  
  
"Why do you hate me?", he asked holding me by my shoulders. "You aren't my father.", I huffed. "I'm sorry I'm not your father, I'm sorry I tried to be. Just, why don't you trust me?", he had an upset look on his face and for a second, no a millisecond, felt bad for treating him like dirt. "You stole my Mom away from Daddy. And once Dad found love again, you stole that too.", I tore away from his grip. "What are you talking about?", he asked. "I saw you at the Penthouse Grill dancing with Kate, you two looked awfully close.", I thought about the look on Dad's face when he saw her.  
  
"She was upset and I was comforting her, nothing more.", he said. "Are you sure? I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt my Dad.", I glared. "No! It waesn't anything more!", He barked and I must admit, it scared me a little to hear him yell at me, but I never can keep my mouth shut. "You wouldn't hurt Mom either huh?". "No! Damn it!", he yelled. I could see fire in his eyes. "Then why was my mom crying her eyes out when she saw you and Kate?! Dad had to help her when I couldn't! And it was your fault. You did that to her.", my own temper was rising.  
  
I felt the tears burning my eyes. "Go to hell.", I said beofre stomping out of the room, past everyone and up the steps. I heard someone following. Chances are Dad, Mom, or John. "Skylar?", I turned to see Daddy. "Hi.", I looked at him. He walked over and asked me what happened. I told him, everything John and I said. "Its not his fault, Kate's fault, or your Mom or mines fault. And its definatly not your fault.", he played with a loose strand of my hair.  
  
"I know, but I just get really mad when I see someone hurt you or Mom. He just happened to be in the way.. Alot.", I said. "Well, will you apologize to him? He really didn't do anything wrong.", Daddy still had that piece of hair. "Do I have to?", I whined. He sighed which told me to apologize. I sighed loudly, rolled my eyes and then headed for the downstairs area, Daddy close behind. I saw Mom and John down there alone. I'd hate to think about what they were doing down there.  
  
John looked at me, eyebrow raised. I looked at Dad who was leaning on the wall. "Don't make me do this.", I mouthed. He nodded towards John and I rolled my eyes at him again. I looked John in the eye and breathed, "Sorry...". John knew I didn't mean i t, Dad knew I didn't mean it, hell, Mom knew I didn't mean it. But I still stood there, arms crossed, tapping my foot impatiently. "I'm sorry too.", John said. I sorta stood there until Daddy started back up the steps. I followed him asking what he was doing. "Packing up.", he said and I slowed a bit. How dare Mom break his heart like this? He saw his wife moving on and now that hes got Mom, she just drops him.  
  
"There are some things I need to tell you, later.", Daddy said collecting his things. "What?", I asked looking at his sad face. "Later.", he said, "But for now, I'm going to the Pub, I guess. You can come with me or stay here with your mom. I don't care.". I saw a tear in his eye, which he quickly blinked away. "I'm going with you. Besides, I don't know if I can face Mom or John without slapping them.", I said. I started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?", Daddy asked. "To pack my things.", I smiled.  
  
---Later On---  
  
Dad and I stepped down the steps slower than usual, even with his limp. Mom was down there in John's arms. No wonder he was going so slow. As we neared the door he stopped and sent a saddened look at Mom. I laid my head on shoulder and he opened the door. We both walked out and went to the Pub.  
  
"Daddy, its ok.", I said. He was looking at a picture of Mommy that he had. "Why do you say that?", he asked tearing his eyes away from the picture. "You miss Mommy.". He looked at me with this look that told me he did, yet he said, "No, I don't.". "Liar.". He smiled and said, "Your right.". I saw the sadness beneath the smile. "I'm going to paint my nails.", I said and left him alone with that damn picture.  
  
I looked at my nails which where now heavy black. I stood up and looked at what I had done to my hair in the past hour. Streaked with purple and orange. I walked down to see my Dad and show him what I'd been doing for the past hour and a half. "Skylar, what the hell did you do to your hair?", Daddy asked as I came into view. "Died it.", I said sitting in my usual booth. "Why?', he asked again. "I don't know.", I said, "But its going in my diary...", I paused. "Skylar?", Dad asked. "I left my damn diary at the Penthouse.".  
  
"Daddy, you go get it for me.", I stood in front of the door. "Skylar, go in there and get that book, now.", he said opening the door. I stepped inside and remembered where I left it. On Mom's dresser. I stood in front of the closed door and bravley opened it. Nothing, thank God. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed the diary. I heard the shower. Ewww. I ran to the door fast. I closed the door softly and shuddered. "Whats wrong with you?", Daddy asked. "I heard a shower.", I gulped. One thing I didn't need to know about my mother. 


	2. The Sun

A/N: I know this really sucks but please be patient, theres a huge twist in the future (even though Taylor thinks this chapter is a big twist)

"I can't belive you made me go in there alone!", I said as me and Daddy were walking to deliver Jennifer's baby's things. "You need a taste of reality. Like John and Marlena. Me and your mother aren't going to get back together.", he said. 'Marlena'? since when has he not called her 'Doc'? He must be crushed. He started up the steps to see Jennifer. "Aren't you coming?", he asked as I went in the opposite direction. "No, I'm going to hang out down here.", I said. "Fine.", he dissapeared up the steps. I went to a window and stared out into the sky. "Damn John.", I whispered to myself. I heard voices and stood behind the curtain. It was Maggie and Daddy. They were talking about Mom.  
  
"Your feelings for Marlena have resurfaced, haven't they?", Maggie asked. Dad put down the box and said, "Yea, they have.". "Skylar!", he yelled for me. I stepped out from behind the curtain and said, "Hi". We left and headed back to the Pub. "Daddy! I'm going exploring!", I yelled over my shoulder. I walked around the island a few times and finally slowed. I realized I was at the penthouse. "God, last place I want to be..", I said and started to walk away when I heard a voice calling me. "Skylar?", I turned to see John Black looking at me. "What?", I yelled even though he was only about 10 feet away from me. "I need to ask you something. Can we act like we get along for a few minutes?", he started walking towards me. "Yes?", I asked as he stood right in front of me.  
  
"I need to know something. You were the last victim of the Salem Stalker. Doc said that you didn't die right away, she left you to bleed to death. Do you remember anything that happened before you died?", he asked. "What are you talking about, I don't remember anyhting about the Salem Salker except that I was killed beacause I saw Mommy kill Tony... supposedly. Thats what Mom said.", I shifted my weight, the subject of my Mom 'killing' me freaked me out. "Nothing else?", he asked. "No, damn John! Leave me the hell alone!", he knew I hated talking about it, Mom told him when he was questioning her. I started to walk off but he grabbed my arm. "Skylar.".  
  
I felt tears burning my eyes, it wasn't just the killing, its the whole thing. Being seperated from my family, being held captive here, and seeing my mom and dad being hurt so badly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, make you cry.", he said. I tried to fight his grip, which didn't work. "I'm fine, I'm just going back to the Pub.", I said wiping a tear from my cheek with my free hand. "I'm not your father but, I want you to know that I'm always here.", John said and I just let all the tears flow. John pulled me into a hug, which I for once returned.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried all the tears I had hidden from my parents and everyone else. He laid his head on mine and just kind of collapsed. It was all too much for me. I fell into him adn he carried me into the penthouse and took me up steps and finally laid me on a couch. Mom must have heard us, beacause soon after she came in and saw me. "John, what did you do to her?", Mom asked rushing to my side. I had managed to stop crying, but I was still breathing heavily. "Nothing. I just carried her up here.", John said.  
  
I don't know how long it was, but soon my dad came in and imidetely asked John, "What did you do to her?". "Why does everyone think I've done something?", John asked and Daddy came over to my other side. "What happened to her?", he asked over my head to Mom. "I don't know, John carried her in here a little while ago.", Mom replied. "You could just ask Skylar.", John said stil keeping his distance. "Nothing! Its just that the island is getting to me.", I said, "And John was there to help me.", maybe hes not so bad after all.  
  
oon me and Dad were heading back to the Pub, "Skylar, what really happened? I know you wern't really getting along with John at your own free will.". "Yes, I was. Lets not talk about it, ok?", I really didn't want to talk about me hugging John Black, and then crying so damn hard I had to be carried to the Penthouse. Of course, Grandma was worried about me, wanting to know why I was crying. Thankfully Dad said, "She doesn't want to talk about it, I'll tell you later.". I stalked up to my room and laid down.  
  
"Did I honestly collapse in John Black's arms?", I asked myself out loud, "He must think I'm a wimp now.". "You collapsed?", Dad was standing in my doorway. "And you tell me I eavesdrop too much.", I said. "Well I didn't expect you to be having conversations with your self.", Daddy smiled. "So you want to know everything that happened?", I asked him, he was going to find out anyway. "Well, I was walking around the island and I ended up at the penthouse. John called me over to him and asked me about my 'death'.", "You hate talking about that, hasen't he heard?", Daddy inuruppted. "Anyway, I reflected on this island thing and I started crying. John hugged me and I just kinda fell apart. He didn't do anything to me.", I said. wait, was I just defending John?  
  
"Right, so you let him carry you up to the penthouse without a fight?".Why did everyone assume I was just a bitch? "Yes, I did.". "Whats with the change of heart?", "I don't know! He was there..", I mumbled. Why was everyone questioning me? "I'm going to take a nap now so, bye.", I closed my eyes, it had been a long day.


	3. Harder To Breathe

---Downstairs---  
  
(No POV)  
  
"How long is that girl going to sleep?", Victor asked. "I don't know, I'll give her another hour before I wake her up.", Roman replied. The door opened and Roman turned around into a hard punch. Tony DiMera knocked out both Roman and Victor before locking Caroline outside. He crept up to Sklyar's room and carried her out the backdoor downstairs.  
  
----Skylar's POV----  
  
I woke up and realized I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in the jungle. "What the?", I stood up and fell back down. "What is happening to me?", I asked the darkness. I noticed my leg had a small stab in it. I had been drugged. But with what? Whatever it was, it was knocking me out. Fast.  
  
-----At the Pub-----  
  
Roman was the first to awake. He let Caroline in and woke Victor up. "Skylar.", he bolted to her room and saw an empty bed. "Damn you Tony!", he barked. He ran a hand through his hair and started for the penthouse. He beat the door, adn John answered it after what seemed for forever to Roman. "Wheres Doc?", he asked. John closed the door behind Roman and asked, "Whats wrong?". "My daughter has been kidnapped, thats what. Now where the hell is Doc?", Roman yelled. "Skylar was kidnapped?", John asked leading Roman to Marlena. He nodded in reply and said to Marlena, "Tony DiMera has our daughter.".  
  
"What?", Marlena aksed in disbelief. "Skylar was kidnapped by Tony DiMera.", Roman was fidgiting. If Skylar was there, he would be messing with her hair. "Where did he take her?", Marlena asked. "I don't know. I'm going to go look for her.", Roman started for the door before John said, "I'm coming with you.". Marlena stood up and tried to hold back tears, "Me too.".  
  
The three searched around the perimeter. Nothing. "Damn it!", Roman barked and walked away from the other two. "Where are you going?", Marlena asked. "To beat the hell out of Tony.", he replied. Marlena told John to stay and look for Skylar, but she had to go with Roman, he would litteraly kill Tony over Skylar. Marlena ran to catch up with Roman and the two arrived at the DiMera mansion. Instead of knocking, Roman kicked the door open.  
  
"DiMera!", Roman yelled startling Tony. "Where the hell is our daughter?", Roman backed Tony into a wall, making Tony drop his tea in the process. "Little Skylar?", Tony smiled, "Why, I have no idea.". "If you don't tell me where my daughter is, I will knock your sorry ass out.", Roman yelled. "I told you I don't know where she is.", Tony laughed. Roman threw a hard punch at Tony causing his nose to bleed. "Roman.", Marlena laid her hand on his arm. Roman dropped Tony and let him hit the floor. "What? This bastard kidnapped our daughter.", Roman yelled.  
  
"Skylar Adrianna Evans Brady Black!", I heard someone calling my name, my whole name. "I'm here!", I yelled back, "I think I'm behind the forcefield.". I realized it was John calling for me. He noticed something I didn't, the force field was down. He ran through and soon found me. "Skylar? What happened?", John asked kneeling next to me. "I can't move my legs.", I said trying once again to move them. "Let me see your ankle.", he said and I pushed up my jean leg. "You've been hit with some kind of drug.", there was a small scab on my leg.  
  
"John, wheres Daddy?", I asked, I guess it was kinda rude to ask that to the man who was trying to save me, but oh well. "He and your mother took off to the DiMera mansion to question Tony.", he replied. "C'mon kiddo, we're getting out of here.", John picked me up and started to walk. I had no idea what direction we were going in, and I don't think John did either. We ended up in the middle of a bunch of trees looking around, wondering where the hell we were going. I started to get some feeling in my legs and I could now move tehm so I asked John to put me down. I started in the other direction with John following.  
  
I really don't know where I was going, but I wanted to move around. Suddenly, John shoved me really hard. "John!", I yelled at him. He didn't answer. "JOHN!", I slowly got up and looked at him, he was on the ground. It started to rain. "John?", I bent down next to him. He was bleeding. "Oh God, John!", I tried to wake him up. "John, please don't die.".  
  
He saved me. Thats why he shoved me, he protected me from the bullet. He really did love me. "John, please don't die. I'm going to try and get help.", I ran in the direction of the bullet. I was running and ran into someone. "Daddy!", how did he get here? "Skylar! God, where were you?", Daddy asked pulling me into a hug. "It doesn't matter, John needs us!", I pushed him away. "Why, what happened?", Mom asked. "He was shot.", I tried to lead them to him and after stumbling around in the dark, we found him.

Another twist! Well, I want opinions do u want John to die or for him to live? Leave a review and let me know!


	4. She Will Be Loved

"John..", I whispered falling to my knees next to him. I heard a stiffled sob which I figured was Mom. I could tell John had been bleeding alot and his hands and face were cold. "Please don't die.", I let a single hot tear fall. "Skylar?", I turned to face Daddy, "Are we behind the force field?". I nodded yes, my hands still wrapped around John's. "We need to get him out of here, Skylar can you lead the way?", I stood and once again nodded. I lead the way to the hole in the force field as Mom and Dad, okay mosty Dad, carried him behind me. 'Please don't let him die.' I thought as I tried to remember which way I went before. When I stumbled into the DiMera mansion I called to Daddy, "We're almost there.".  
  
I looked over at John who was currently laying on the couch. "Skylar?", I looked in Daddy's direction. "What exactly happened out there?", did we have to talk about this? I sighed, "He came through the force field and saved me. I couldn't move my legs. When I got the feeling back, I started walking on my own. He shoved me really hard and it knocked me over. I started yelling at him but it turns out he saved me from a bullet.", they got the bullet out easily, it was in his side, they just cut it out. It looked VERY painful.  
  
"He did that for you?", Dad looked shocked. "Hes not a complete bastard, Dad, hes not going to let me die. I know that now.", I looked back over at John, "Daddy, don't let him die.". "I won't. I'll try.", Dad stood up and motioned for me to follow. I left John's side and followed Daddy. "He really did all that for you?", I nodded. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now. I'd be gone, for real this time.". It finally started to sink in that I almost died, but instead of me on a couch, it was John.  
  
"Daddy, I'm so sorry.", I started to cry. Beacause of me, John was dying and it was all my fault. "What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong.", he replied standing up next to me. "Yes I have! I've almost killed John. Its my fault hes laying in there dying!", I cried, "Its all my fault...", I leaned my head into Daddy's chest and once again cried all the tears I've hidden. "Skylar, its not your fault. You didn't fire the bullet at him. You didn't do anything wrong.", he tried to comfort me, but it didn't work, this is all MY fault.  
  
"Shhh, Skylar, its going to be ok. Just calm down.", I stopped my crying and looked him dead in the eye, "I've killed someone.". He looked surprised, "No, no you didn't, what on earth would make you say something like that?", he asked pulling me into a hug. "Beacause its true. If it weren't for me, John never would have been shot. I found him in a puddle of his own blood. His blood is on my hands.", I held out my hands, showing dried blood on my fingertips and under my finger nails. "God, Skylar, c'mon lets go clean you up.", he said pulling me into a bathroom. He rinsed off my hands which were shaking uncontrolably.  
  
"God, Skylar, you need to stop shaking.", he turned off the water, I looked at my now clean hands. "I'm sorry.", I choked out before i fell into his arms once again. I hadn't realized it, but he had carried me back into the room and laid me on the bed. I heard a muffled, choking sound and sat up immediatly. "John..", I rushed to his side just in time to grab his still cold hands and see his eyes flutter open. The tears stopped trickling down my face as I saw that I really didn't kill him. Then just as fast as it had happened, his eyes closed and he muttered one word, "Skylar...".  
  
(A/N: John's fate is still in your hands! BTW, his death has nothing to do with the couples, if he dies it doesnt automaticaly mean Roman and Marlena. bsides, then where would Kate, Belle, and Brady be? ANd how would Skylar feel, he risked and posibly lost his life for her. She will probally feel like its her fault and then how will that affect Roman and Marlena? Just think about this from all sides. And I have a complete twister for the story if John stays alive. What is it? Well, you'll have to decide whats best for Skylar! :)) Oh yeah, IM me to talk about Skylar (or ROman and Marlena w/e) hbkslilangel92.be aware both my 'z' and 'v' keys are broken. rite now im on someone elses comp. Oh and HUGE thanks to Taylor who gave me the idea for the last part of the chapter, I was stuck badly. Thanks Taylor! 


	5. Through With You

"John? John, wake up!", he showed no sign of moving. "Skylar, lets go find your mom.", Daddy laid a hand on my shoulder. "John, wake up!", tears burned my eyes. Once again he didn't move, I gave up and followed Dad. He dropped me off with Mom who pulled me into a hug. "Mom, I'm so sorry for all the hell I've put both of you through.", I said pulling away from her. "Its ok Skylar.". "I'm going back.", I said standing up, "I can't take this.", I left with Mom closly behind. As we were walking up to the Penthouse, I felt nervous. What if John did die? Then it would be my fault.  
  
I stepped into the room and saw John sitting up. I dove into his arms and cried.  
  
--LATER ON--  
  
(NO POV)  
  
"You did what?", Marlena yelled at John backing away from him. "What is the big deal? You said you almost slept with Roman.", he said, "And you knew we were alive.". "Almost. And you don't think I was thinking about you the whole time I've been on this damn island?", she asked. "We thought you two were dead.", John said. "You lied to me. You told me you didn't do anything with her.", when she got no reply, she left him standing there shaking his head.  
  
She started walking towards the one place she knew she could go.  
  
(Skylar POV)  
  
"Daddy? Where is the wavebird?", I asked looking for the ps2 controller. "Skylar, why the hell would I want a playstation controller?", he replied not even looking up, "Besides, aren't you a little old to be playing Spyro the Dragon and Kingdom Hearts?". "No.", I answered continuing my search. After looking downstairs I headed back up and found it in my playstation carrying case, "Found it!", I yelled downstairs but all I got in reply was a, "Great, rot your mind with pointless games.". Its quite important to have a wavebird controller, how else can you get something to eat while playing video games you can't even see?  
  
I was just about to get that last damn Dalmation when a door downstairs slammed and my ps2 jumped. Just like the one I have at home. "DAMN!", I yelled downstairs. I got no reply from Dad. As my playstation restarted I went downstairs to investegate. "Does nobody here care that I was this close to getting the secret ending?!?", I yelled and realized nobody was in there. "Daddy?", I called. I heard crying. "Umm, anyone here?", I asked to the air and traced the crying to the outside. I walked out to see Mommy in Daddy's arms, and she was sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
"Mom, what happened?", she looked up as well as Dad. "Its John.", Dad replied. "I told you two he was a bastard, but nooooo, don't listen to Skylar.", I said sarcasticly. "Could you drop the additude for a little bit, your Mom is hurt.", Dad said his arms stll wrapped tightly around Mom. "Sorry..", I mumbled under my breath. "What did he do?", I asked. Daddy sighed, "He told her he slept with Kate.", he replied. That liar, he told me that it was only to comfort her, that lying bastard. "Daddy, he lied to both of us, he told us he didn't sleep with Kate!", I yelled. I noticed we bought a fresh set of tears streaming down Mom's face. "Mommy, I am so sorry.", what else could I say?  
  
"Its ok Skylar, I should have listened to you.", Mommy had stopped crying a little bit. "Doc, stop, you didn't know.", Daddy said,, "C'mon, lets get you a glass of water.". AS he sat her at the bar, I walked behind it with a glass, "Dad, don't you think she needs something a little stronger than water? After what happened, ya know, she needs a little-", "No.", Dad cut me off. "You never let me have _any_ fun.", I whined as I poured the water. "C'mon Dad, just a little alcohol!", I tried once more, Mom definaltly needed it. "Skylar.", he sighed. I huffed and gave Mom the glass.  
  
She drank it but her hand was shaky. Mom had started crying again and I could see the pain in Daddy's eyes. I couldn't take it, I jumped over the bar and started up the steps. I could hear Daddy trying to comfort her. I looked back at them and saw Daddy lean in for the kiss. The only way to get Mommy to stop crying. Of course what I didn't expect to see after they broke the kiss, was for Mom to go back for seconds. After that I went back to my ps2 and realized that I left my wavebird downstairs.  
  
I figured that they'd be done by then but I reach the last step and see them laying in a booth. Not even my wavebird controller was worth screwing my chances to have my parents back together. I started back up the steps trying to be quiet and unpluged the wavebird controller piece. I smiled to myself thinking that my life is perfect. I unplugged the ps2 and hooked up the gamecube, at least I still had a wavebird for that. Sonic Battle music rang through my room as I heard my parents coming up the stairs. He wouldn't, would he? I heard the bedroom door down the hall close and my mouth dropped open. They haden't done that (toghether) since me!

(Please review!!! Oh yeah, due to lack of intrest in John's fate, I just decided to let him live. Besides, if I didn't, Taylor would have killed me. A big update! Woo hoo. Anyway, review PLEASE!!!!)


	6. Shiver

I left them to be 'alone' insert eye rolling here. Sure I was glad they were together but gosh, isn't that going a little too far just a little ways down the hall from me? I looked up at where I was. The penthouse. How do I always end up here while I'm wandering? Should I go inside, or not?  
  
I knocked on the door quietly. No answer, oh well, his fault. Skylar.", I turned around to see John looking at me in only a robe. Eww. "Whats up?", I asked ending my trip to the stairs. "Did your father send you?", he asked me. I am my own person, I don't just follow my Daddy's orders, "No, he didn't, I just came up here.". "Hows your Mom?", stupid question, you just broke her heart John.  
  
Should I tell him? It would be so fun to see his face. But, he did save my life..., "Shes fine, shes at the pub with Daddy.". "Oh.", I know what he was thinking, 'Great, shes alreasy shacking up with Roman'. "How could you lie to us like that?", I blurted out. He raised his eyebrow (Will he stop that?!) and replied, "I didn't want to hurt you.". Great job of doing that.  
  
"Look, I have to go.", I said going towards the stairs again. "I'll come with you if you'll wait a minute fro me to change.", he said. Hmm, does he need to see whats happening at the pub? "Ok, I'll wait.", sweet revenge for hurting my mother like that. Soon we were walking back to the as I wondered if they had stopped yet. I, once again, was trailing a few steps behind John. He opened the door to the pub, nothing. "Wheres she at?", John asked stepping inside.  
  
"I don't know.", I said listening carefully. I still heard nothing, can't they make some noise? "I'll go look.", I said sprinting up the stairs. I passed my room and went straight to Daddy's room. I leaned my ear against the door. I heard crying. "Mommy.", I mouthed to myself. I heard Daddy trying to calm her down. Then I fell over. I looked up to see Daddy holding Mommy in his arms looking down on me. I bet I looked so cute. A 19 year old on the floor who was just caught eavesdropping on her parents. "Going downstairs?", I tried to laugh, but it didn't work.  
  
"Skylar, what the hell are you doing down here?", Daddy asked. "Ummm, I dropped the back to my earring?", I figured I'd try but then felt my ear and discovered I wasen't wearing my earrings. Whoops. He looked at me sternly. I moved quickly, I didn't really wanna piss him off. I trailed very close behind them, I so don't wanna be in the crossfire. Unlike I predicted, no one yelled, at first. They kinda stared each other down and Mom started crying again.  
  
"What the hell do you want?", Dad asked still holding onto Mom. "I came to check on my wife.", John replied. "Well, right now she wants nothing to do with you.", Dad said glaring. "Well, I don't think she needs to be shacking up wiht her ex-husband just beacause shes mad.", That was cold, ice cold. "Why don't you shut the hell up?", I yelled stepping up. He just glared at me and then turned his attention back to Daddy. "Get the hell out.", Dad told him. "Now wait just a damn minute, first of all, you do not ignore Skylar Adrianna Evans Brady Black. Second, how dare you talk to my parents like that.", I barked slapping him.  
  
"Get the hell out of here!", I yelled shocking everyone. But he didn't, he ran at me. And he had his fists out, he wouldn't hit me, would he? Just as I thought he was going to knock me out, he passed me and hit Daddy right in the face. I ran to help Mommy, and pulled her into my booth. "Don't try to stop them.", I warned, "Just let them fight it out.".  
  
They threw punches and tossed each other around. Despite the situation, I actually found it entertaining, sorta. When the bottle got into John's hands, it was time to stop. I ran out in front of Daddy, expecting John to stop. But he didn't see me in time, he hit me right in the face with a bottle of alcohol. All I knew was that glass shatered everywhere, and I hit the ground. Right before I passed out I heard everyone breathing over me.  
  
(No POV)  
  
"What are we going to do?", John asked standing over Skylar. "Well, me and Doc are going to stay here with her, you can just get the hell away from our daughter.", Roman said wiping blood off of Skylar's cheek. "I told you I didn't mean to hit her, she got in the way.", John muttered. "It doesn't matter if you meant to hit her, if she wouldn't have been there, you would have hit Roman.", Marlena spoke for the first time in a while. After much convincing and yelling, John left. Roman had to clean the blood and cuts on Skylar's face. Thankfully no glass has stuck in her skin.  
  
But there were multiple cuts all over her arms, face, and back from where she had landed in the glass. "C'mon sweetie.", he often said to her. Every once in a while, she moved her head, but nothing more. She was out for a couple of days in which Roman didn't eat or sleep, he stayed faithfully by his daughter's side, Marlena never far away.  
  
(A/N: ok ya'll obviously nobody is reading this cept Marissa (Spelling?). Since no one else really cares, i'm gonna start emailing this story 2 Angelgirlla, Mary, and Taylor.How can you get this 2 stay? Review, otherwise, this storys gonna b private!) 


	7. Secret

(Skylar POV)  
  
I wasen't sure what had happened when I oped my eyes. I felt a burning feeling on my face and saw Mommy and Daddy standing over me. "God, Skylar.", Daddy said pulling me into a hug. Mom kissed my forehead and started crying (again ::sigh::). Wait wasen't John here earlier? Then it came back to me. Getting caught, the fight, and John hitting me with a bottle. That explained the burning, alcohol in a cut doesn't feel all that great.  
  
I groaned, why do these things always seem to happen to me? "Where did John go? I figured he'd at least stick around to see how I was.", I asked. "We kicked him out.". "Why? He didn't mean it, did he?", I asked. Could John have really wanted to hurt me? "You need some rest.", Dad said laying me back down. What is it that nobody wants me to know?  
  
I pretended to sleep so that I would get a chance to see what they were saying. "Doc, I'm going with the others to see if we can find everyone. I need you to stay here with Skylar.", Daddy said. Leaving, where? "Fine, just don't hurt yourself or John.", she replied. "I love you.", he said kissing her softly. As soon as he left, Mom decended to the bathroom. I sat up quickly and scrambled around looking for a piece of paper and pen. I wrote a note to leave in my place. 'I'm going with Daddy. I'm going to help.'. Quickly and quietly as I could I left trying to find Daddy again.  
  
I soon found him and followed him to the force field where the otheres were. I hid behind a tree and listened to what they were saying. They were plotting to destroy Tony. I followed them through the hole in the force field without being seen. I noticed we were pretty much going in circles and everyone noticed it too.  
They stopped and started talking about something I couldn't hear. I moved closer to listen and found myself in a headlock. "Get the hell off me John!", I barked kicking and resisting his grip. "Skylar?", Dad asked as John released me. "Umm, hi?", I smiled. "What the hell are you doing out here? Does your mother know you're out here?", Daddy barked as I found myself backing into John.  
  
When I was right against John and couldn't go back anymore, John stepped in and said, "Why don't you give her a break Roman?". "Who the hell asked you?", Daddy barked, "Shes my damn daughter.". I looked up at John who had his eyebrow raised. "Just stay close, Skylar.", Daddy sighed. I gave John a 'What the hell just happened?' look which he pretended he didn't see. We all walked in silence for a little while then I couldn't take it any more. "What the hell is it that nobodys telling me?", I asked stopping everyone.  
  
"Why would you think we're keeping something from you?", Dad asked. "You all seem so secretive about something.". "Well we're not, so lets keep going.", John said trying to pull me foward. I didn't move. "You are keeping something from me.", I said. Dad and John exchanged worried glances. "Well?", I asked. "We said we wouldn't tell you without your mother...", Daddy sighed. "But I guess you have a right to know.", John said. "And?", "Well...",  
  
(What do ya'll think it is???? guesses? im still thinking about making this private, i know other people read this, i had lots of different people review the first chapter. Thanx 4 my other review besides my faithful reviewer Angelgirlla. REVIE(Skylar POV)  
  
I wasen't sure what had happened when I oped my eyes. I felt a burning feeling on my face and saw Mommy and Daddy standing over me. "God, Skylar.", Daddy said pulling me into a hug. Mom kissed my forehead and started crying (again ::sigh::). Wait wasen't John here earlier? Then it came back to me. Getting caught, the fight, and John hitting me with a bottle. That explained the burning, alcohol in a cut doesn't feel all that great.  
  
I groaned, why do these things always seem to happen to me? "Where did John go? I figured he'd at least stick around to see how I was.", I asked. "We kicked him out.". "Why? He didn't mean it, did he?", I asked. Could John have really wanted to hurt me? "You need some rest.", Dad said laying me back down. What is it that nobody wants me to know?  
  
I pretended to sleep so that I would get a chance to see what they were saying. "Doc, I'm going with the others to see if we can find everyone. I need you to stay here with Skylar.", Daddy said. Leaving, where? "Fine, just don't hurt yourself or John.", she replied. "I love you.", he said kissing her softly. As soon as he left, Mom decended to the bathroom. I sat up quickly and scrambled around looking for a piece of paper and pen. I wrote a note to leave in my place. 'I'm going with Daddy. I'm going to help.'. Quickly and quietly as I could I left trying to find Daddy again.  
  
I soon found him and followed him to the force field where the otheres were. I hid behind a tree and listened to what they were saying. They were plotting to destroy Tony. I followed them through the hole in the force field without being seen. I noticed we were pretty much going in circles and everyone noticed it too.  
They stopped and started talking about something I couldn't hear. I moved closer to listen and found myself in a headlock. "Get the hell off me John!", I barked kicking and resisting his grip. "Skylar?", Dad asked as John released me. "Umm, hi?", I smiled. "What the hell are you doing out here? Does your mother know you're out here?", Daddy barked as I found myself backing into John.  
  
When I was right against John and couldn't go back anymore, John stepped in and said, "Why don't you give her a break Roman?". "Who the hell asked you?", Daddy barked, "Shes my damn daughter.". I looked up at John who had his eyebrow raised. "Just stay close, Skylar.", Daddy sighed. I gave John a 'What the hell just happened?' look which he pretended he didn't see. We all walked in silence for a little while then I couldn't take it any more. "What the hell is it that nobodys telling me?", I asked stopping everyone.  
  
"Why would you think we're keeping something from you?", Dad asked. "You all seem so secretive about something.". "Well we're not, so lets keep going.", John said trying to pull me foward. I didn't move. "You are keeping something from me.", I said. Dad and John exchanged worried glances. "Well?", I asked. "We said we wouldn't tell you without your mother...", Daddy sighed. "But I guess you have a right to know.", John said. "And?", "Well...",  
  
(What do u think it is? Any guesses? Cuz I'm still not sure what i think it should b. I'm still thinking bout making this private... Review!! I know other people read this, i had lots of other reviewers 4 the 1st chapter.thanx 2 my other reviewer besides Angelgirlla! Reviews are what inspire my writing. Knowing someone cares about it. REVIEW!!) 


	8. The Reason

Daddy's voice trailed off, ticking me off more, if at all possible. "You don't know for a reason Skylar, just let us get back to Doc first.", he said. "I HATE NOT KNOWING THINGS!", I yelled at the air. We kept walking for awhile before we found Brady and, Nicole? What the hell is she doing here? 

---No POV---

Marlena decided to check on her daughter. When she pulled back the flat blankets, "God, how did I manage to raise such a hard-headed child?", and left quickly to seek advice.

Skylar was as shocked as everyone else when they discovered the plans. But she was not only shocked but scared when they were all in a room at gunpoint.

---Skylar POV---

I had been blowing bubble gum and pacing across the room for a while befor ethe rest of the Salemites showed up. Not much happened besides the fact that we saw Stefano dead, discovered the island was about to blow up, and escaping, blah blah blah. Day in the life of me. Nothing interesting happened until we all met on the pier and started getting on the rafts. I only know that Brady, Nicole, Victor, and Grandma Caroline were on a raft. John and Mommy, Me and Daddy, and after that, I wasn't sure. But I do know that before we seperated, I told John that I couldn't stand him.

I don't know how long we were on there before the waves started thrashing. I was being thrown around and having trouble staying in place. It was getting really cold. I felt goosebumps up and down my arms and could hear my teeth chatter. "Daddy.", I called, "There is a chance that we won't make it. I need to know now what the secret is.". "We're going to make it, don't worry about it.", he replied over the waves. "Tell me!", I screamed. My voice was cracking from the cold.

He sighed, he knew we might not make it. He moved over next to me and pulled me into a hug. "If I tell you this, you can't freak out.", he said stroking my hair. I nodded my head. "I'm not your biological father, John Black is.". "What?", I shot up. "I didn't want to tell you, but haven't you ever noticed you were younger than Belle? We thought you were my daughter, Me and Doc had an affair when she was with John. But we just never told you beacause you were so attachted to me. I'm sorry.", he said.

I felt hot tears burning my cold face. "How could you lie to me for 19 years? I was a strong kid, I could have taken it. But now, that I might be dead soon, I don't know what to think anymore. Oh God. The last thing I told John was that I couldn't stand him! If we do die, his last thought is going to be that his daughter hates him!!!", I said, stumbling over my words. "Skylar, we're not going to die, damn it!", Daddy yelled. I was standing on the weak raft, trying to keep my balance. "I have to see him.", I said pulling off my tee shirt leaving my cami and shorts. "You can't go out there! How headstrong can one girl be? Do you not see these waves?", he yelled at me. I heard every word of it and took it in for a moment before jumping into the ice cold water.

_I'm not a perfect person   
There's many things I wish I didn't do   
But I continue learning   
I never meant to do those things to you   
And so I have to say before I go   
That I just want you to know_

::The cold stung her skin as she swam through the harsh waves. Eventually Roman's worried screams faded away and she could see a raft far off. She swam towards it and climbed up onto it. "Skylar, what the hell are you doing here?", she heard above her. She looked up at Brady. "Damn it!", She sighed. "What?", he asked. "I was aiming for John Black's raft, know which way?", she asked. "Yea over there", he pointed, "but you aren't going out there.". "Why not?". "Hes right, its dangerous.", Grandma said. "But this is important! Really important! John probably thinks I hate him and you saw him! Hes practicaly dead!", she sputtered, "I have to go.".::

_I've found a reason for me   
To change who I used to be   
A reason to start over new   
and the reason is you_

::"NO!", she heard once again as she jumped back in. But this time there was a splash behind her and more screams. She decided to ignore it and paddled in the direction Brady pointed. She felt an arm around her waist and allowed herself to be pulled closer to the person. "Brady! Let me go!", she barked. "Why should I? We're getting back on my raft.", he said as they were being tossed around the open waters. "We're closer to John's though!", she whined. He gave in and they were soon there climbing out of the icy water.::

_I'm sorry that I hurt you   
It's something I must live with everyday   
And all the pain I put you through   
I wish that I could take it all away   
And be the one who catches all your tears   
Thats why i need you to hear_

::"Mom!", Skylar yelled hugging her mother. "Daddy told me the secret. I had to see John.", Skylar explained. "Are you OK? I'm sorry we kept it from you so long.", Marlena said, "John is coming in and out of consciousness. Its pretty bad.". Skylar bent over him, "John, I-I-I,"::

_I've found a reason for me   
To change who I used to be   
A reason to start over new   
and the reason is You   
and the reason is You   
and the reason is You   
and the reason is You_

::"John, I am so sorry for the hell I've put you through. I thought you were out to break my parents up, I mean who doesn't want their parents together? I now that you probably think I hate you, but I'm taking back every bad thing I've ever said about you. I know I'm constantly putting you down and telling you to go to hell, but now, I want to take it all back. Every word of it.", Skylar said. He didn't move.::

_I'm not a perfect person   
I never meant to do those things to you   
And so I have to say before I go   
That I just want you to know_

::"John, now I know that you never meant to hurt my Mom or Dad. I was jelous, jelous for Daddy. I really wish you would have told me all of this earlier instead of keeping it all quiet, but I'm just glad I know. If we make it through this, I want to be closer with you, I want to be your daughter."::

_I've found a reason for me   
To change who I used to be   
A reason to start over new   
and the reason is you_

:: The waves were crashing hard as ever, shaking the raft, but not disturbing Skylar. She stayed next to him, talking to him, apologizing, while Marlena and Brady watched with pity for the poor girl who was blaming herself for John's unhappiness. "I'm so sorry for sucking the happiness out of your life. I took your dignity, happiness, but most importantly, I was constantly scheming to take the love of your life away from you. I've been on both sides now, I know Daddy will never stop loving Mom, but I know you will always have her, and I'm willing to accept that now."::

_I've found a reason to show   
A side of me you didn't know   
A reason for all that I do   
And the reason is you_

Do ya like?? I worked really hard on this chapter. I got stuck alot... Thanks so much 4 the reviews! I hope to have at least 25 reviews b4 this is over! Oh yeah, if you have put this story or me on ur fav story/ fav author list, let me kno!! email me or IM me hbkslilangel92, princessshanehardy, legendthrillaRKO, or HurriPainY2J. yes, i have alot of AIM s/ns.  it'd b safe 2 juss add them all, sumtimes i try 2 avoid some annoying ppl.


	9. Over and Over

(Skylar POV) 

I stayed next to him, begging for forgivness. The waves had been getting rougher, but eventually, I managed to fall off. I choked and started sinking into the water. "I'm going to die.", I thought. I felt an arm around my waist pulling me up. I tried to look at my rescuer, but all I saw was black as I was pulled to the surface.

I looked around. I was on the floor of what I thought was a boat. What happened? Did I pass out? Where am I? Wheres Mom? Dad? John? I started to panic. What the hell had happened? I sat up and stared at the wall as though waiting for answers. I sat there for what seemed like forever, I didn't know how long, my watch had given up underwater. I stood up and looked around before feeling a pain in my back and pulling some kind of stun gun sorta thing. I examined it but soon found myself on the ground.

(No POV)

As John awoke on the coast guard ship, the first question he asked was where Marlena was. The second of course, about Skylar. He heard what she said, at least most of it anyway, and he replayed it over and over again in his head, feeling the warm tears dropping onto his cold face... he remembered it all. He suddenly felt guilty of all the times he wished he didn't have to deal with her. 'Where were they? And I am ever going to see them again?' John thought watching the waves.

(Skylar POV)

I woke up with Tony DiMera in my face, "What the hell!", I screamed sitting up and feeling an imediate pain in my head. "Up early? Oh well, now I can tell you the news sooner.", he smiled. "What news, you sorry son of a bitch?", I asked. "The news I've been trying to get to you since you got on this island, but you've been surrounded by everyone. But now, I can tell you. They admitted John was your father right? Well thats half true.", he said slowly. "Speak faster before I kick your ass.", I threatened. Ha, like I was scared of Bart.

"Well, John's name was on the positive paternity test. Its just that the results were switched. You see Skylar, the thing is John isn't your father.", a look of relief crept upon my face. "Its really Stefano.", my eyes widened, the color drained from my face. There is no way I am a DiMera. No fucking way. Tony seemed to notice the panic written on my face. "Whats wrong, Skylar?", he chuckled.

Thats it. That sorry barstard is going down. I puched him in the face and when he turned around he had a bloody nose. This got Bart's attention which didn't bother me at all, I can take both of them. I gave Tony a swift kick in the, ahem, and then went for Bart. One issue, that bastard had a sirenge, and I once again had passed out. Damn them.

This time when I woke up, I was no longer in that room, or alone for that matter. Mom and Dad(?) were there too and ran for me when I woke up. "What happened to you, Tony dragged you in here with a bloody nose saying that you attacked him and that we could deal with you.", Daddy said, hell I've called him Dad this long, why stop now? "And Roman almost fought him for literaly dragging you in here.", Mom smiled, "But did you really fight him?". "Damn straight. I got sick of him being in charge and decided to do something.", I replied, "Um, did Tony say anything else?", I asked. "Nope.".

"Well, then have I got news for you.", I said, "Stefano DiMera is my father.", I said it quick. Did they even hear it? Did they belive it? Why the hell aren't they saying anything? "Please say something!", I said dropping into the floor leaning against the nearest wall. "How...?", Mom finaly spoke. "I don't know, I was expecting more of a something to make me feel better about this whole thing.", I said, holding my head in my hands. "Sorry, but its just shocking. But, here we are worrying about ourselves, we haven't even thought about how this affects you.", Mom said pulling me up and into a hug. "How can you stand it? You've been told that you have 3 fathers. Adjusting like that, I couldn't take it.", Dad said. Tears came to my eyes, now that they said out loud, I've realized, my life sucks right now.

Daddy saw my tears and tried to comfort me, which really only made it worse. "Now at least we know where you get your evil streak.", he smiled down at me since I had dropped onto the cold floor once more. "Can I just take a nap?", I asked standing up and walking over to the bunk beds. I soonfell asleep.

(NO POV)

Marlena had begun to tear, her daughter was in so much pain right now. And now she had discovered her father was Stefano DiMera. Could things get worse for her? "Doc, what is it?", Roman asked pulling her out of her thoughts. "Its just Skylar. Shes been through so much, and shes only a teenager.", Marlena said, "If I would have told her that we thought John was her father at first, maybe she wouldn't have gone through as much. I don't even know anymore.". "Its going to be alright. Shes tough. Shes got you and me and if we ever get back home, she'll have Brady, John, Bo and Hope, and everyone else. You know that.", Roman said. That didn't really help Marlena, "What if we never get home? What if we die out here?". "We won't.".

"But what if we do? Then Skylar would never get to see her family again.". "You need to stop being so negative. Just calm down.", Roman said softly. "How can I calm down? No telling what Skylar will do, you know how she is. Shes tried to kill herself before. You know that.", she said letting the tears fall freely. "Doc...", he tried to say something, but he knew she was right, Skylar did have a bad history of doing stupid things. He then did the only thing he knew to do for her when she was like this: he kissed her. But neither of them noticed that Skylar had woken up and heard their conversation, or most of it anyway. She saw them kiss, but did not let them see her. Instead she kept her eyes shut and remembered: If its meant to be, it'll happen.

(A/N: It took 4ever 2 write this. Sorry for not updating sooner, this computer has Sims on it now so everyone wants it. I'm going to try and update sooner, I already have an idea on how to finish this. Please review, it makes me go faster, and thanks lots 2 angelgirlla who gave me half the idea 4 this, I kinda twisted it around. Thnx NEwayz R&R, add this 2 ur favs, and IM me sumtime hbkslilangel92, thats my email 2 )


	10. The End

(Skylar's POV)

"Hi, guys.", I said waking up after falling asleep for real. "Hey.". Where they going to tell me? "We need to tell you something.", Mom said. So they were going to tell me, "They're is someone onboard with the coast guard. We thought they left for good teh first time.", she said. "So we'll be outta here soon?", I asked. "Hopefully.", Dad said, "Wait I hear something. Skylar, Doc, come help me make as much noise as possible.", he said. I heard it too foot steps. I was helping with the screaming, but I don't know how much it helped us, the walls looked pretty thick.

Then something amazing happened: the door flew open and standing there was Brady. I started to cry and ran into his arms. Behind him was a scowling Tony. I stuck my tounge out at him (Mature, I know) and we left for the coast guard ship. It was like waking up from a bad nightmare, I wanted to go faster, of course, but getting as far away from Tony DiMera as possible was more important. "We're going home!", I heard Mom's excited voice, they were sitting side by side on a bench. Daddy had his arms wrapped around her, I smiled, but then, John was going to interfere with Mom and Dad. Damn it. I sat on the floor, staring, I couldn't belive it, I was going home.

Then I found myself skipping the welcome home thing, and instead headed straight for the apartment I used to own. I headed to the landlord and discovered I still had it, none of my stuff had been touched, and the rent came in every month. She said that Bo Brady had said that there was a chance I was alive and not to touch my stuff. He and John had been paying for it. I did owe a couple of months though, which I said I'd pay once I got back home for a little while. I owed John and Bo a thank you, but first a nap.

I woke up to discover I had been sleeping for 3 hours. "Shit.", I mumbled and crawled off my couch. I walked downstairs and realized I no longer had a car, so I had to go back upstairs to get my bike and get it down. Thankfully, I didn't call much attention to myself. I started first for Bo and Hope's house, they would know where anyone was. I knocked and the door was opened by Hope. "Hi.", I said, "Sup?", she hugged me and asked when I got back. " Umm, a few hours ago I think.", I said. "Look, I'd really love to stay and I will later, but right now I wanted to know where John is.", I said. "Oh, hes at the hospital. I haven't been to see him in a while.", she said. "Oh, great. I hate hospitals. Anyway, thanks and when you see Bo tell him I owe him big time for not destroying my apartment.", I said before turning to my bike and starting for the hospital.

I asked the receptionist where John was and she told me, after giving me a strange look after seeing me pull into the hospital on a mountain bike. I headed up the elevator and found his room fairly easily. As I entered I found myself face-to-face with Kate Roberts. I suddenly remembered Mom crying and saying John had admitted to sleeping with Kate. I glared and passed her to John's bedside. Once again, I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. Then he opened his eyes due to the slamming of the door (Thank you, Kate). "Hi.", I said. "Skylar? When did you get here?", he asked. "I got back to Salem a few hours ago.", I replied. "And the others...?", he asked. "Fine. They're all back.", I smiled. "Good.", he said, then there was silence.

"Umm, they'res something I need to tell you.", I started, "You're not my father.". "What? How? Paternity tests don't lie.", he said sitting up. "Well, Stefano's results got your name on them.". He looked hurt, then spoke again, "I can't imagine how this is affecting you.". I hugged him and smiled. Soon he would be out of the hospital and back home. And then it would be time to choose who is with Mom and who is with Kate. And I would be in the middle of it. I know that judgement day is coming soon but I'll still have three parents. Who knows maybe Kate will come around one day. Until then...

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

in the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
softly  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

lookwhosback

Yes, I finally posted this last chapter. Before you all scream and hate me for waiting... forever, realize it was a mistake. Really. I posted this in two places, and I thought I posted it here. I'm so sorry. But I hope this is okay, even though my writing skills have improved greatly since this story. I still hope to re-write this one day with better formatting and a little more change. Look for it and review. And a note to Marissa: Why don't you ever answer my IM's? 


End file.
